


STOP YELLING.

by mukuro_stan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, I CANT EVEN TAG THIS WITHOUT SEXUAL SHIT COMING UP, THIS IS A CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER, im a dumb bitch, kizakura CANT TEACH, mukuro uses tumblr, sayaka is a mind reader and u cant convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuro_stan/pseuds/mukuro_stan
Summary: mukuro uses tumblr, that is all i will say.i wrote this in 5 minutes none of my friends will ever beta read my work- enjoy.





	STOP YELLING.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself

It was another boring class. Kizakura, who was half drunk and half asleep, was trying his hardest to teach the class, but the kids were mainly just sitting and doing something like dozing off or actually trying to learn something and failing horribly.

Mukuro knew that she would eventually have to do something productive, but for now she just sat down and thought about stuff.

You know, a few days ago, Mukuro was browsing Tumblr and found a text post about internally yelling and finding out who was a mind reader if they flinched or not.

She thought it was funny, but not funny enough to actually try out. So she sat there, and sat there, and sat there- and Mukuro is so bored- they don’t let her fiddle with her guns in class due to safety rules oh my god she needs to do something NOW-

Mukuro decided to try yelling in her head in order to find out if anyone in her class was a mind reader.

As soon as she got a full view of all the students, she started a very out of character internal yelling scene. A lot and a lot of yelling. Yelling, screaming, and whatever- 

She was disappointed after seeing that no one in her class was saying or doing anything that popped out. And so she just kept on yelling internally. You know, casually yelling.

Almost about to doze off, yet still yelling, Mukuro immediately shot up as she heard her name being said out loud.

“Mr. Kizakura,” Sayaka put down her hand as she saw the teacher was now listening, “Can Mukuro and I go talk to each other for a second out of class? I have something important to tell her.”

“Yeah whatever kid,” the teacher said, half asleep. “Just be quick about it.”

The pop idol squealed in delight and before Mukuro knew what was happening she was being dragged out of class by Sayaka herself.

“Sayaka what’s going on-“ Mukuro said, somehow still keeping enough focus to be an absolute madman yelling in her head.

“Mukuro,” Sayaka smiled sweetly with closed eyes. “Can you please stop yelling?”

“What?” Mukuro, still INTERNALLY yelling, replied in confusion. “I’m not yelling Sayaka.”

“Yes you are,” she opened and it seemed like Sayaka was looking directly into her soul- “You’re yelling inside your head. It is so loud. Please stop.”

Finally, Mukuro stopped yelling out of pure confusion.

“Ah,” the girl sighed. “Thank you! See you later!”

Sayaka walked back into class without even looking back as Mukuro internally debated if Sayaka’s jokes about being a mind reader were true or not.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i want to write about mukuro finding sansmaeda on tumblr.


End file.
